The Silver Comet
by cloepika
Summary: Stella is a kittypet with dreams of living somewhere beyond the Twolegplace. Little does she know that she, and three other cats, belong in a prophecy far from the Twolegplace, but will she be able to even escape the Twolegplace?read on.


Prolouge

An eerie silence lay thickly among the forest. No sounds, not even the scuffling of mice paws, were heard in the forest. A dark tabby stood like stone at the camp entrance, he blinked his yellow eyes and pricked his ears for any noises. There was nothing to be heard, but almost as soon as the silence lay upon the forest, it vanished. Cats yowling was heard through the soft winds from WindClan. The tabby's whiskers twitched, and he could feel the thumping of many paws coming his way.

"ATTACK! Everybody there's an attack!" the dark tabby yowled as he ran into camp "Somebody get Bramblestar!"

Heads poked out of their dens and cats began to emerge into the clearing. The thumping of paws got louder until finally, a WindClan patrol raided the camp.

The dark tabby was attacking a brown and white she-cat. He launched himself underneath her and violently kicked and scratched at her she-cat yowled in protest, then fled.

"And don't you come back!" he yowled after her.

"Badgerfang, I need to talk to you."Badgerfang spun did the apprentice medicine cat,Featherpelt, need to talk to him, now?

"Now's really not the time for a chat Featherpelt." he meowed while batting at another enemy.

"It's Berrystem, she's having her kits."

"Now?"The cat that was attacking Badgerfang launched himself into the air and fell right on Badgerfangs shoulders, making Badgerfang fall to the ground. Badgerfang lifted himself up, even when the enemy was trying to keep him down. Badgerfang slashed at the tom's nose. The other cat hissed in pain then fled.

Badgerfang dashed threw the fighting cats and splashed threw spilt blood to the nursery. More wounds. And such little supplies, and leaf-bare is drawing closer. Only mouse-brained WindClan cats would even think of fighting in this time of year. Badgerfang thought.

Badgerfang entered the milky scented nursery and found himself staring at three kits, all cuddling together near their mothers belly.

"What should we name them?"

Badgerfang looked up at his mates warm gaze, her soft toirteshell and white fur, and her milky brown eyes seemed to give him new looked at the kits again. There was a orange she-cat with little stripes, a silver kit with blue patches and long ears, and a tiny black tom with white ear tips.

Badgerfang looked at the orange stripped kit.

"She looks like red rivers flowing through the forest."

"Rivers? How about Waterkit then. Or Stripekit? To me, though, she looks like a beautiful starling," Berrystem suggested softly,

"Could we name her Starlingkit?"

"That's a beautiful name."Badgerfang meowed. Pride of his lovely kit swelled throughout him. He flicked his tail towards the silver kit with blue patches.

"She looks like a Pebblekit."

"Pebblekit it is,"Berrystem agreed,

"And this little kit?Any suggestions?He looks really small."Berrystem added.

"He will be ,Pebblekit, and Swftkit."Suddenly the yowls of the battle seemed to fade and the only thing that mattered, was here with his mate and kits was the greatest thing Badgerfang,or any cat, could ever experience.

_Chapter One_

** Rays of sunlight filtered into the nursery. Starlingkit squinted at the harsh sunlight. She looked at her brother and sister, curled up together with Berrystem. There were no other cats in the nursery, but her father usually came for visits.**

"**You're an early riser Starlingkit." Starlingkits fur bristiled in surprise and jumped around to face the cat at the entrance to the nursery.**

"**Badgerfang!" Starlingkit launched herself at his tail.**

"**Hey there, how's my little hunter?"**

"**I'm super excited. Any day now Bramblestar is going to make us apprentices."**

"**That day is today." Starlingkits eyes widened. She ran over to her littermates and started jumping on them.**

"**We're becoming apprentices! We're becoming apprentices!" she chanted with a little dance.**

"**It's already been six moons? I didn't even notice."Berrystem was rising from her curled up position and started giving Pebblekit a quick bath. She groaned in response.**

"**C'mon you three. You don't want to stay kits forever do you?"**

"**No way!" they exclaimed simultainyesly.**

"**Alright then lets go! The whole clan is waiting."**

**They padded out in a single file line. Heads and tails were high in the air. Confidence shone like the sunshine in their eyes. All eyes were pierced on them as they sat under the highrock.**

"**Pebblekit, do you promise to serve the clan as an apprentice?"**

"**I do." Pebblekit spoke with such confidence it made Starligkit a little nervous.**

"**Then from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be called Pebblepaw."**

"**Dovewing you will mentor this apprentice. Pass on the knowledge and skill you learned from Lionblaze." Pebblepaw and Dovewing touched noses. Starlingkit knew her turn was next.**

"**Starlingkit, do you promise to serve the clan as an apprentice?"**

"**I do."Starlingkit was a little nervous at first, it **_**was**_** the biggest moment of her life so far. It's only natrual to be nervous she decided.**

"**From now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starlingpaw."**

"**Cinderheart you will mentor Starlingpaw. Pass on your excellent fighting and swimming moves that Cloudtail has taught you."**

**Starlingpaw touched her nose to Cinderhearts ear.**

"**I was hoping to mentor you since you were born."Cinderheart whispered in Starlingpaws ear.**

"**Swiftkit, do you promise to serve the clan as an apprentice?"**

"**I do."He meowed proudly. **_**Am I the only one who's nervous around here? **_**Starlingpaw thought.**

"**From now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Swiftpaw."**

" **Foxleap it is time you had an will mentor Swiftpaw." They touched noses.**

"**Pebblepaw, Starlingpaw, Swiftpaw!" The clan chanted their name and the three apprentices stood proudly among their clan.**

_** Chapter Two**_

"**Alright stay very low….then…quietly you…LEAP!" Foxleap glided through the air and landed on a large fern. Leaves from a nearby tree drifted down onto Foxleap's nose. Swiftpaw couldn't help, but laugh a little.**

"**Hey this isn't funny! Are you training to be a warrior or not?"**

"**Yeah I know I got it don't worry." Swiftpaw crouched into a hunters position. He slowly glided his feet along the forest floor. He gulped in the scents of the forest. **_**Mouse!**_**He followed the mouse scent until he saw it sitting on a tree root, nibbling at a seed. He jumped for it.**_**I'm too far!**_** The mouse began to run, but Swiftpaw made a small jump in front of the mouse and swiped it with one claw.**

"**That was a clean kill. Nice job Swiftpaw. " Foxleap padded up next to Swiftpaw. "Bury that and lets go look for some more prey."**

**By the time it was sunhigh, Swiftpaw had caught a vole and two shrews in addition to his mouse. He was stalking a squirrel. He pounced on it and was ready to make his kill.**

"**Please don't kill me! I have a family to feed." The squirrel squeaked.**

"**If I don't kill you some other cat will. Might as well get it over and done with." Swiftpaw bit down on the squirrels neck. He wasn't surprised by the talking squirrel. Since he was only used to dead fresh-kill he thought it was normal for them to talk, his other prey pleaded to him as well before he killed them.**

"**You did great for your first time hunting. We'll have to make two trips to collect all the fresh-kill you caught."**

**On his first trip he carried back his mouse, squirrel, and vole. He went back into the forest to collect the shrews with Foxleap. As he walked through the sun soaked forest he heard distant pawsteps drawing closer. Hollypaw, Thistlepaw, Lionblaze, Icecloud, and Mousewhisker emerged from the ferns, each of them carrying prey. **_**A hunting patrol. With all this prey every cat in the clan will be able to have their own piece of fresh-kill. No one would need to share. These are good times for our clan.**_

"**Hi Swiftpaw. How's the prey running for you?" Hollypaw meowed, dropping her thrush.**

"**Great. Earlier I caught a mouse, a vole, and a squirrel. I'm just coming back to collect my shrews." **

"**You are an excellent hunter Swiftpaw," Lionblaze turned his attention towards Foxleap, "You have a very skilled apprentice."**

"**He was just lucky that's all." Thistlepaw spat. "I bet he's a terrible fighter at best." Swiftpaw shuddered. **_**What did I ever do to this flea-bag? He knows I can't fight because I haven't had any training yet. **_**When Icecloud spoke, it was almost like she read his mind.**

"**Thistlepaw don't be so mouse-brained. That wouldn't be a fair fight and you know it. Swiftpaw hasn't had any fight training yet."She cuffed his ear.**

"**Not to be rude, but I think we should get going. Our fresh-kill is going cold." Mousewhisker mewed nervously, it's obvious he had no care for the fresh-kill, he just wanted to get back to his mate, Cherrytail, she was expecting kits soon.**

"**Come join us as we head back to camp." Lionblaze mewed sternly.**

"**Actually I wanted to learn how to climb a tree. I've always wanted that as my first warrior training lesson." Swiftpaw turned his gaze from Lionblaze to Foxleap, " If that's ok with you of course."**

"**Sounds great. Lets get started."**

"**I'll take your shrews back to camp if you want." Hollypaw offered.**

"**Thanks."**

**Foxleap began the lesson as soon as the hunting patrol had left.**

"**Alright unsheathe your claws and grab onto the tree trunk. Haul yourself up like thes…er….ah…!" Foxleap struggled, but he quickly made it to the lowest branch on the tree. "Now you try." **

**Swiftpaw followed Foxleaps example. He passed the lowest branch where Foxleap was sitting and climbed higher and higher.**_**This is so much fun! Wait 'till Starlingpaw and Pebblepaw hear about this!**_** Swiftpaw made it to the highest branches and looked out onto the rest of the territory and beyond.**

"**Can you get down?" Foxleap mewed.**

"**I can manage." Swiftpaw made his way down the tree. **_**What a day**_**.**

**Swiftpaw followed Foxleap into the camp entrance. He spotted his sisters over by the fresh-kill pile.**

"**Can I join you?"he asked.**

"**Of course. Starlingpaw was telling me about how she's becoming a RiverClan warrior."**

"**Was not!" Starlingpaw protested, "Cinderheart was teaching me how to swim."**

"**How does she know how to swim?" Swiftpaw asked, trying to sound interested. He just wanted to tell them his day.**

"**Jayfeather taught her when she had a sprained leg. Something like that." She meowed, with a mouthful of fur.**

"**All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."**

**Swiftpaw was excited. His first official clan meeting! Cats were murmuring together in hushed voices. Swiftpaw was able to hear a few cats.**

" **I heard Bramblestar has found a new mate."**

"**Who?"**

"**Its this loner he found in the woods. He wants her to join Thunderclan."**

"**Squirrelflight won't be very happy."**

"**Yeah I know. It's all Hollyleaf's fault. She ruined Squirrelflights life. I'm kinda glad she died."**

"**I heard from Whitewing that Squirrelflights having kits, Bramblestars real kits."**

**Swiftpaw turned his attention to Bramblestar. He didn't understand what these gossiping cats were talking about. Nor did he care very much. The only thing that mattered was his apprentice training.**

"**I have found a cat who lost her kits to some foxes a few days ago and is in serious need of help. ThunderClan will take her in until she is fit for a new home. She was once a former kittypet, but was forced to live as a rouge when her Twolegs died. When she can take care of herself we will find her a new Twoleg family-"**

"**Why do we have to take care of a kittypet? She's not our responsibility." Thistlepaw growled.**

_**Chapter Three**_

**Pebblepaw stared at the tabby newcomer. She was obviously not used to so many cats staring at her. Her fear was coming off her in waves, it was so strong it almost knocked Pebblepaw off her paws.**

"**Well would you rather let her die and have the scent of kittypet and death soak the forest?" Bramblestar hissed. Thistlepaw shuddered and cowared away.**

"**Tell us your name." Badgerfang called from behind all the group of cats.**

"**My name is Cally. It's nice to meet you all." The tabby said. Pebblepaw knew this cat would rather be on some soft cushion somewhere instead of a forest with a bunch of wild cats. **_**When the meeting is over I'll get her some fresh-kill. She looks starved.**_

"**Cally will stay in the elders den since it is currently empty. The other reason why I called you all here is to tell you that ThunderClan is remodeling. Tomorrow, I will set up groups for the new camp. We will also be taking down the thorn barrier and place it farther out. Get some sleep 'll need all your strength for tomorrow."**

**Cats began to break up and head to their dens. Thistlelepaw walked up to Pebblepaw and blocked her path.**

"**Do you think I was acting stupid?" he asked.**

"**Sorta." Pebblepaw walked around him.**

"**Where are you going? The apprentices den that way."**

"**I know. I'm getting some fresh-kill for Cally." She grabbed a mouse and headed for the elders den.**

"**I'll come with you. I need to apologize to Cally."The two of them walked side by side to the elders den.**

"**Can we come in? We brought food." Thistlepaw asked as they got to the entrence of the den.Y**_**ou mean I brought food .**_**Pebblepaw added silently.**

"**Sure."Pebblepaw set down a mouse at Cally's paws. She ate it in quick hungry bites.**

"**Um...I'm really sorry for what I said at the meeting." Thistlepaw began.**

"**It's alright. I forgive you."**

"**If you need anything tell us. We'll be on our way. Have a nice rest." Pebblepaw meowed and walked out towards the apprentices den. Thistlepaw caught up to her and matched his pace with hers. They were silent the whole trip.**

**Before they got to the entrance Thistlepaw blocked her path again.**

"**How about we go for a walk? Let's get water from the lake or something."**

**Pebblepaw looked at his eyes. Was that love in his eyes? No, she was probably just imaging it. Though a walk would be nice, get some fresh air, talk a little…**

"**Sorry Thistlepaw. I'm a bit tired. I promise I'll walk with you tomorrow."**

"**Okay."They walked into the apprentices den.**

"**There you two are! We were waiting. Sit down I have something to say." Hollypaw meowed. Pebblepaw settled herself in between Trushpaw and Willowpaw.**

"**Alright so you know how Starlingpaw can swim?" All the apprentices agreed, including Starlingpaw. "Well that's a RiverClan move. If we all learn to swim we could equal out the odds if we battle them at their territory.I was also thinking if we sent some apprentices to WindClan one day and watch their apprentices learn battle moves and bring it back here and teach the rest of us we could equal those odds too. Then about a quarter moon later two different apprentices will go to ShadowClan and learn their moves. That's what I've come up with. Who's with me?"**

"**I'm in" Swiftpaw was the first to agree. **

"**Me too." Thrushpaw and Thistlepaw added.**

"**We'll have a great advantage when we're warriors. I'm joining." That was Shinepaw.**

"**We might get caught, but….. alright I'm in."Willowpaw mewed nervously.**

"**I want to go to RiverClan and learn their fighting moves." Starlingpaw meowed as she bounced up and down.**

"**Good idea. We need to learn all the cats moves." Hollypaw agreed. Pebblepaw just realized how much of a leader Hollypaw was turning out to be.**

"**I'll join. I want to go to ShadowClan." Pebblepaw meowed. She was the last to answer.**

"**All the ThunderClan apprentices have agreed to go. Here are the groups and when they will go. Starlingpaw and Shinepaw will go to RiverClan tomorrow. Say you have a stomach ache and can't work. With all the confusion of the rebuilding you'll be able to sneak out. Make sure your back by sunset and don't go directly to the camp. Same for the rest of you. Thistlepaw and Thrushpaw will go to WindClan. Pebblepaw and Willowpaw will go to ShadowClan. So a quarter moon after Starlingpaw and Shinepaw finish their mission, Pebblepaw and Willowpaw will offer to look for herbs and catch prey by themselves, but they will also go to ShadowClan. Half a moon after they complete their mission, Thistlepaw and Thrushpaw will share a mouse, in the middle of the clearing so everyone can see and the next morning you will say your ill and that will give you a chance to escape. That's the plan. Does everyone agree?"**

"**What about me?" Swiftpaw wailed.**

"**Hush! We don't want the others to know what we're up to. You and I will be backup. Just in case someone won't be able to complete their job."**

"**Fine…"**

"**Alright everyone lets get some rest."**

_**Chapter Four**_

**Starlingpaw's dream that night was full of mystery. Once the meeting had finished she had gone straight to sleep. Starlingpaw heard a yowl in the distance and sat up. She was in a foggy forest with little streams running around her.**

_**Where am I? What happened to the den and everybody else? **_**Another yowl broke her thoughts, this time it was closer.**

"**H-Hello? Is there anybody there." Thumping paws roared closer with more yowling. Suddenly many cats broke threw the trees and circled around her. Their eyes were black and starry. Stars gleamed on their pelts. Are they StarClan warriors?**

"**You do not belong in ThunderClan, Starlingpaw. Your destiny lies elsewhere." A large brown tom spoke in a deep voice.**

"**Your destiny is the fate of the Clans, Starlingpaw." A leopard patterned she-cat spoke. Her fear tainted the air.**

"**What do you mean? My destiny lies elsewhere? Wheres that? What if I stay in ThunderClan?" Starlingpaw meowed with confidence as big as these strange starry cats.**

"**You CANNOT stay in ThunderClan!" the brown tom yowled.**

"**Why? If you don't tell me why I can't stay in ThunderClan then I'm staying. You have not given me any reason to leave beside my destiny." Starlingpaw meowed in 's not letting these old cats push her out of her Clan! The cats murmured a bit until a tom with a crooked jaw walked up to her.**

"**My name is Crookedstar. I was the RiverClan leader before Leopardstar," he flicked his tail to the leopard patterned cat, "Your destiny lies in RiverClan, there you will receive your prophecy."**

**Starlingpaw interrupted before he could finish. "What would happen if I stayed in ThunderClan?"**

"**Your destiny lies in RiverClan, there you will receive your prophecy" Crookedstar repeated. Before Starlingpaw could ask any more questions the starry cats began to fade. A voice murmured in her ear, **_**Your destiny is the fate of the Clans existence.**_

"**Come back! How is my destiny the fate of the Clans?" The ground underneath her paws crumbled away, piece by piece. Starlingpaw struggled to keep her balance on her rock, with a yowl of terror, she plummeted to what seemed like her fate.**

**A sharp paw prodded her awake. Warm cat smells filled her nose while the harsh beaming sunlight made her squint. Shinepaw was staring at her with inpatient eyes. She rose to her paws and shook the moss from her pelt.**

"**Are you ready? We have a stomach ache remember? Look as ill as you possibly can. Jayfeather will want to check us to see if we're really ill, so eat this wet mouse." Shinepaw meowed arrogantly. Starlingpaw never really got to know this cat, bit she already didn't like her. This **_**adventure**_** to RiverClan might not be so fun after all. But she wasn't here for fun. She had a prophecy to fufill and Shinepaw wasn't going to get in her way.**

"**Where did you get that?" Starlingpaw mewed, staring at the vulgar wet creature that had dirt clung to its pelt. She must of hid it in dirt while Starlingpaw was asleep she though, trying not to focus on her nightmare not so long ago.**

"**I caught it and wet it last night, at least I'm **_**trying **_**to help our mission. Now eat up." Starlingpaw didn't like being bossed around, especially not from this no good, mouse brained, excuse for an apprentice. Starlingpaw tried to hide her anger and swallowed the revolting mouse. After one mouseful she backed away.**

"**Don't you think we could actually get sick and be unable to do our mission." She asked. She also didn't want to take even another nibble at the crow-food. **

"**Don't complain. If you don't want any, fine. I'll finish the rest." She **


End file.
